Emily, oh Emily How I love thee
by unknownknight95
Summary: This is about Emily fields and her life. Relationships, swimming career, Everything. Read and find out her life through my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm getting ready. All I see ahead of me is the clear, smooth water, And the silence is surrounding me. I load my hips for my takeoff. BOOM! The gun sounds and I push off as hard as I can into the water. Right arm, left arm. Kick, kick, kick. I tell myself to go harder. I tell myself I will not be beaten. I glance over my shoulder and see my opponent not more than a step behind me. That's when I feel it. That's when I feel lithe adrenaline trust that pushes me over the edge to the finish and seals my national championship. In this very moment, walking down the long hall to the locker room, I, Emily Fields, could not be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sit in silence in the locker room now that everyone has left. No more interviews, congratulatory high fives,nothing. I'm just taking in the moment and basking in my own glory with a smile.

I hear someone open the door and walk in the locker room. "Hey Fish, gonna go celebrate with your girlfriend tonight? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I won't say a thing." I'm broken out of my thoughts by her sarcastic snicker. "For the last time Paige, I'm not gay! And even if I was you shouldn't judge me based on who I choose to love." I tell her, getting a little irritated at this point.

"oh I'm not judging. I'm just saying. You and maya have been a little TOO close lately." again with the same sarcastic smirk and snicker.

"Maya is my bestfriend, Paige. Don't be jealous because you don't have anyone in your life who you care about. Why don't you just leave."

"have fun tonight" she says with a smile as she leaves the locker room.

Paige can be such a bitch. She always seems to get to me and make me feel bad about myself, even on my best of days.i dialed those all too familiar numbers that i always do when I'm upset.

"Hello?"

"hey maya, it's me, em. I'm coming over tonight."

"everything okay?"

"no. I just need to vent."

"ok. I will leave the front door open."

"ok be ther in 10"

When I get the I walk to her room and see her sitting on her bed reading a magazine. She pats the bed motioning me to sit in the spot next to her. "so what's wrong?" she asks me. "Paige. She insists on insulting me and I don't know if I can deal with it anymore. Its getting to be a bit much."

"What did she say?"

"I dont want to talk about it."

"Ok, well you should sleep over tonight. I want to be here for you Em." She rubs my back for support and i give her a small smile.

The rest of the night we decided to just watch movies in attempt to raise my spirits. I noticed Maya had fallen asleep halfway into "Grown Ups". I got up and turned all of the lights off and the tv. When i came back to the bed, i mad myself comfortable and recalled the events of the day. I dont know how Paige can make me feel so insecure. I let silent tears flow down my cheeks as i lose myself in my thoughts. "Em" i hear Maya whispers as if she sensed my heartbreak. "yeah?" i answer her. "Come here." And thats all it take for me to inch closer to her as she wraps me in her warm embrace. My tears slowly fade as she comforts me and I eventually drift off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning i woke up in a similar position to how i fell asleep, except we were both facing each other, her arms around my waist, and our faces inches apart. She shifts and opens her eyes. "good morning beautiful," she smiles at me as she places a hand to my cheek.

"Maya, thank you so much for taking care of me last night. i don't know what i would've done without you." she responds by pulling me in for a hug.

"Em, I would do anything for you. You're my best friend and i love you so much. More than you even know."

I decided to spend the rest of the day with Maya and sleep over again. It was saturday so i knew my mom wouldn't mind. We went to Hanna's after breakfast and spent some time with the girls. After a few hours we left and decided to take a walk in the park. We just talked for a while. That's what i love about Maya. We can talk for hours on end about everything and anything, and she doesn't just see me as "Emily, the national swimming champion." She just sees me for me.

When we got to her house, we rested on her bed for a while in silence. "So...have you and Ben done it yet?" Maya asked me breaking the silence encased around us.

A little embarrassed i blushed and replied "no". She then proceeded to ask me why not.

"I don't know, i just don't know how to be sexy, or give him what he wants. I don't want to be a big disappointment."

"Do you want me to teach you?" she asks.

"You'd do that?"

"I told you already. I'd do anything and everything for you, and being my best friend i can not have you not feeling sexy." she says with a chuckle.

Before i could say anything else she puts her fingers to my lips and motioned for me to stay quiet. She dimmed the lights and inched her way over to me. She straddled my waist and whispered in my ear, "This is step one." She then leaned me backwards until i was lying on my back. Again she whispered, "step two." She brought my hands to the base of her shirt and helped me slip it off. Again she whispered, "step 3." She moved her body down, my hands still along her waist, and hovered her lips mere centimeters above mine. she whispered, "step 4" and i closed my eyes.

**Thanks for reading. Review if you like it and want me to update. The time it takes to update depends on you. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_She whispered, "step 4" and I closed my eyes._

I then felt all the warmth that Maya provided leave my body, leaving me still yearning for more. As strange as it sounds, I wanted to feel her lips on mine. It was then that I realized that my eyes were still closed, expecting something that wasn't going to happen. I opened them quickly, trying to avoid catching Maya's attention so she wouldn't see the flustered expression on my face, but when I did, she was already staring at me with that signature smirk of hers.

"haha I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me!" she joked.

I just gave an awkward chuckle and stayed silent in attempt to hide my utter embarrassment.

I heard Maya yawn, signaling she was tired and it was time to go to sleep. We both gotcomfortable.

"Maya?" I whispered.

"yeah em?"

"Can you hold me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"sure em"

Truth is, I just wanted to be in her arms again. I felt a void in my heart, one that only filled when she held me, yet, I haven't the slightest clue what that means.

I blinked my eyes open the next morning as the sun shone in from Maya's window. I looked around and couldn't find Maya anywhere. As I was looking, I noticed a small book lying on Maya's nightstand. I knew I shouldn't open it, but for some reason, I was drawn to it. I picked it up and opened it to thforests page.

_"Day 1: this has been getting to really too much for me to handle. I cannot seem to understand why my parents are ending their marriage because they don't agree with each other about who I am. It's just so frustrating. thought they were in love. They first introduced me to what true love is, and how to love someone without boundaries. How am I supposed to believe in love if they can't even make it through this? Sometimes, I just don't know..."_

I didn't know all of this was going on with her. I had to know more, so I kept reading.

"_Day 2. Sometimes.. I just feel so alone in this world. As if I don't belong anywhere, yet at the same time belong everywhere. I can do so thing good things, but nobody accepts me for me. I don't know what it is. Am I not pretty enough? Not talented enough? Not smart enough? Does my existence just take up space? Or am I here for a reason. I just want to feel loved by somebody, anybody."_

I couldn't continue reading after that. I felt every pained word she had written, and was very well on the verge of tears. I gently closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand, making sure not to leave any indication that I had touched it. I now felt athough it was my obligation to show Maya that someone does in fact love her.

**Thanks for reading and thanks so much for reviewing. I know the chapters are short, but everything is pre-written so if you want another chapter, possibly even same day, you have to review. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maya returned 30 minutes later with coffee and bagels.

"Goodmorning," she says to me.

"Hey Maya, do you want to have a girls night tonight?"

"Sure, the whole crew?"

"Yeah, at my house ok?"

"Of course, I'll be there."

After we ate, i went home to prepare. I had a lot of cleaning and house work to do before the girls came over, considering i hadn't been home in two days.

_Later that night..._

"Ok guys, lets play a game of I never" says Hanna. She always wants to play that game. I'm pretty sure its the only game she knows.

"Ok, i'll go first," says Spencer. "I've never...stolen anything."

We all looked around and waited. Hanna and Maya glanced at each other and burst out laughing before they both took a sip. "We've stolen A LOT of things together." Maya says.

"Okay, me next," says Aria. "I've never...been in love."

"Boooo, too much sappy shit," says Hanna.

I laughed and took a sip and glanced at Maya who was sipping also. She glanced up and gazed at me with a straight expression for a moment. Our eyes connected and for the smallest amount of time, we both seemed lost, until Hanna broke our gaze with her next question.

"I've never had drunken sex." says Hanna.

Hanna was the only one that sipped at that one, which was strange because she was the one who asked the question.

We all played a few more rounds until we were pretty tipsy from the alcohol. It was my turn next and i decided to make the moment useful. "I've never...expressed to my best friend how deeply i love her. No matter what."

"Awww...more sappy shit, but that was sweet," says Hanna.

Maya just smiled and blushed.

"Maya, can i talk to you for a moment in my room?"

"Yeah sure."

We went upstairs and i closed and locked the door.

We sat in silence for a moment before i spoke. I gently place my hand on her thigh while looking directly into her eyes. "Listen Maya," i started. "Dont get mad or anything, just let me talk." she nodded. "I read the first two pages of your journal this morning while you were out. I dont know why i did, but i just did." i saw her look towards the floor. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face back up so that she would look in my eyes again. "I don't want you to ever feel alone or like you arent loved. You have me and I'm always going to be her for you, just like you were there for me. I love you more than anyone or anything and that's never going to change."

I pulled her in for a hug and held her tight. I felt her relax and pull me closer until our bodies blended together. By that time the alcohol we consumed earlier was really starting to get to us. I don't remember much, but what i do remember is blinking and then opening my eyes to her lips on mine, and mine on hers, kissing her back with as much, maybe even more, force that she kissed me with. I opened my eyes as we pulled apart with a smile and saw Maya backing up towards the door, her eyes filled with fear. "I'm sorry Em...I...I didnt mean to." was all she said before she turned around and ran back downstairs.

**Was this ok? Review :) btw, thanks for the follows and favorites and reviews. I appreciate it. Also sorry for some mistakes. I'm typing on my ipod and it autocorrects every other word. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I got back downstairs, Maya had already gotten her things together, said goodbye to the girls and was heading out the door. She glanced my way before closing the door, but didn't stop moving for a second. I decided to run after her.

"Maya!" I called but no answer. "Maya!" I called to her again. I finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm to get her attention. "Maya, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"listen Em, I think it'd be better if we spent some time apart. I mean, we spend all of our time together and don't you think it's getting to be a bit much?"

"Maya why? I like spending time with you" no I didn't just "like" it. I LOVED it, but I would never express that to her.

"Em, I just can't. I can't do this anymore."

with that, she walked away.

i woke up the next morning intent on finding her. I knew she would be avoiding me because she hadnt answered any of my 15 calls last night. I just need to talk to her.

When I got to school, I immediately scanned the halls for her without any luck. I went to my first class and text her.

me: can I talk to you please?

me: maya !

me: I need you...

and I meant it. I really did need her. I was a mess and completely lost without her.

A/N so sorry about the delay and sorry this chapter is so short. I meant for it to be longer but some idiot spilled water on my phone and I lost all of my previously written chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Next one will be longer I promise! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I hadn't seen Maya all day. I searched the halls and cafeteria at lunch, but still couldn't find her. The bell signaling the end of the day would ring in about a minute. I gathered all of my things and ran out of the classroom as the clock struck 3:00. I ran to Maya's locker and waited, looking down the hallway in the direction of her class. 5 minutes later I saw her turn The corner with a few friends. She glanced at me and froze in her tracks as our eyes connected. When I started moving towards her, she swiftly went the other way towards the parking lot. That's when I started running after her.

i reached her car as she was opening the door and slammed it shut before she could get in. I stared directly into her eyes. With the tension rising between us, it pulled us closer to each other. She looked down at my hand and hesitantly wrapped her fingers around mine. I started to inch forward. I put my free hand under her chin to pull her lips to mine. Just as our lips were about to connect, she pulled away and broke all of the tension that had risen. I looked down nervously as she coughed awkwardly. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "Look Em, I really can't do this."

"Why not!" I shouted, surprising myself.

"because... You aren't like this. This isn't you."

With that she got in her car and drove off.

i started running again, sprinting as hard as I could to her house. When I got there, she was opening the front door and about to step inside. I yelled her name, using the last bit of Breath I had left. I bent over and started wheezing, trying to catch my breath. She ran over to me once she saw the my state. "Em, are you okay?" She asked as she stood me upright. "No" I breathed out just before I finally connected my lips with hers. it was a brief but much needed kiss.

"Before you say anything, I've been waiting to do that for the longest time now. And I know what you're thinking. This might not be who I was, but at this moment in time, right now, this is who I am."

She gave me a smile, grabbed my hand and pulled me inside her house. She could see I was exhausted from all of the running, so we went to her room. I was lying on her chest as she ran her fingers through my hair when I drifted off into a deep, much needed sleep.


End file.
